Salgados, palavras e a Guatemala
by Emperor Hades
Summary: Aham. Eu entendo vocês. De verdade. Abaixem as armas agora, por favor. É sério. Isso foi um presente pra Naru Hiwatari. Leiam com calma, tem um duplo sentido meio perverso aqui. Yaoi.


**Disclaimer:** Nenhuma receita, nenhuma palavra da mui nobre língua portuguesa e tampouco a Guatemala me pertencem. Acreditem, se eu tivesse um país vocês ficariam sabendo. Ah sim, Gundam Wing também é de seus respectivos proprietários.

**Aviso: **Essa fic pode provocar súbitos acessos de ira e uma vontade profunda de ir para a Guatemala. Não vão. É sério. Quanto à ira... Bom, descontem nos comentários.

**Salgados, palavras e a Guatemala**

Por razões desconhecidas, essa conversa ocorre numa boate onde os cinco pilotos Gundam comemoram algo ignorado e talvez relacionado à paz mundial. Mas não tenho certeza. Talvez seja uma comemoração após o velório de algum ser humano um tanto irritante. Talvez seja apenas vontade de mudar de ares, de fazer algo que eles nunca tiveram tempo de fazer, afinal o mundo estava em guerra. Talvez seja vontade de catar alguém. Que seja.

Reunidos numa mesa pequena, próximo a o que se pode chamar de "pista de dança" (nota mental: achar expressões sobre baladas que não lembrem absolutamente nada sobre discotecas), Heero, Trowa, Quatre e Wufei tentavam conversar.

- Heero. – disse Trowa.

- Trowa. – replicou Heero.

Lembrar do nome das pessoas que estão ao seu redor é um ótimo sinal de que ainda está sóbrio o suficiente para atravessar uma rua. Mas... Eu não seguiria esse conselho se fosse você. Acredite em mim.

- Vou tentar fazer isso da maneira mais indolor possível, ok?

- Hm.

Wow, isso não é exatamente o rumo que essa história deveria tomar... E honestamente não entendo porque eles estão comentando sobre isso aqui e agora.

Aliás, não deviam estar comentando nada sobre isso.

- Supondo que você está numa festa de aniversário...

Esse tipo de comportamento é um tanto impróprio... Ainda mais em festas de aniversário. Mas eu acho que devia parar de interromper a história com esses comentários sem sentido. Enfim.

- Certo.

- E que há uma mesa coberta com doces e salgados, de todos os tipos e sabores. Há bebida à vontade e música boa.

Não tem balões ou palhaços? Desculpem, esse foi mais forte que eu.

- Hm...?

- Vejamos... Você prefere salgados ou doces, Heero?

- Salgados.

- Ok... – aparentemente essa era a resposta que Trowa esperava - Eu também gosto mais deles. Sério! O Quatre aqui também prefere salgados, não é?

- A essa altura, eu acho que prefiro um comprimido ou dois, um chá e cama. E só pra constar, essa metáfora foi a pior da história da humanidade. - respondeu um exausto Quatre com um provável início de ressaca e uma crescente dor de cabeça.

- Eu quero fazer o Heero entender a situação, só isso - rebateu um indignado Trowa.

- Um ótimo trabalho até agora. - comentou um irônico Heero.

- Esse troço aqui tem um gosto esquisito. - reclamou um entediado Wufei, apontando com visível irritação para um copo cheio de um líquido avermelhado.

- UUUUHHUUUUUUU!!! - bradou um dançante Duo.

Aham.

- Retomando... Heero, você disse que gosta de salgados, não é?

- Hm.

Acho que é um sim. Só um minuto, me deixa conferir... É, é um sim. E não, eu não fui oferecer nada pra ele, me limitei a ler o que ele havia dito antes. Neuróticos.

- Pois bem... Nas festas, você, eu e o Quatre vamos atrás de salgados. O Wufei prefere doces. O Duo... Gosta dos dois. Entendeu agora?

- Eu imagino o que você pensa sobre o bolo e sobre cachorros quentes, Trowa... - interrompeu Quatre com uma sobrancelha muito crítica sendo erguida, antes que Heero pudesse abrir a boca.

- Empadinhas, croquetes, esfihas... Bah, deu fome agora... - acrescentou (de maneira totalmente desnecessária) Wufei fazendo Trowa piscar em incompreensão.

- UUUUHHHUUUUUU!!!! - bradou Duo comprometendo toda e qualquer linha de raciocínio lógico dentro da boate.

Sobrancelhas arqueadas, garrafas sendo arremessadas, princípios de incêndio, multidões sublevadas... Não, melhor ver no que isso vai dar.

-Então... - começou Heero - O Duo...

- Hm? - inquiriu ironicamente Trowa.

- Gosta de doces e salgados?

- Isso mesmo, acho que você entendeu.

Espera aí... Acho que eu estou entendendo coisas a mais por aqui...

- Coxinhas... – babou um distraído Wufei.

- E o que isso tem a ver com qualquer coisa?

Pela sanidade dos loucos e pela capacidade do senado! Ele não entendeu? Já era hora de ter caído a ficha, o orelhão e a maldita calçada!

- Trowa, - disse Quatre de uma maneira que não lembrava em nada o piloto mais inocente - escreva isso num tijolo e abra a cabeça dele a tijoladas pra ver se a idéia entra de uma vez... Que foi?

Insira-se aqui um olhar de extrema perplexidade e temor. Sem falar no queixo que foi parar perto da calçada do outro lado da rua. Do outro lado da rua, notem bem.

- Eu não queria deixar o cara chocado, só isso... - argumentou Trowa perante um Quatre inconformado com uma explicação tão... incompleta.

- Chega de enrolação!! - berrou Wufei, batendo com as duas mãos sobre a mesa e derrubando alguns infelizes copos - Heero, o Duo é daquelas espadas que cortam dos dois lados, entendeu?

- Hm?

Pelo visto... Talvez pintando alguma coisa num guardanapo... Só uma sugestão.

- É um Bambi que se veste feito Rambo!!!

- Nani?

Falem mais baixo pessoas, o barman tá olhando pra vocês com uma cara esquisita...

- Heero. - um Quatre a beira de um ataque de nervos olha de maneira terrivelmente revoltada nos olhos do piloto do 01 - O Duo é... Bissexual. Entendeu agora? Ele curte jogar nos dois times. Ele morde a fronha e afrouxa roscas alheias. Entendeu?

Diga que sim, por favor. Sério. Fiquei com medo agora.

- Ahn.

Quase lá, um dia você aprende. Mas é um começo.

- Ou seja, o Duo...?

- Isso mesmo. - respondeu Trowa.

- Então ele...?

- Exatamente. - respondeu Wufei.

- UUUUUHHHHUUUUUUUUU!!!!

- E isso quer dizer que...?

- Correto. - Respondeu Quatre.

- O Duo...?

- Sim!! Cara mais chato!! Não entendeu ainda ou quer que desenhe? - Bradou a plenos pulmões o Barman – Ou prefere que eu mostre? – completou com um sorriso um tanto... estranho.

Esse mundo tá perdido. E ainda por cima tentaram roubar minha idéia do desenho. Mas ao menos alguém se manifestou. Mais um pouco e eu desistia dessa joça.

- Ok, então. – disse um impassível Heero - Com licença.

Mas... Onde diabos você está indo?

- Vai aonde? - perguntou Trowa com uma cara ainda assustada devido ao rompante do barman.

- Preciso... - dois milímetros de alteração na curva do lábio se configuram como sorriso? - Ter uma "palavrinha" com o Duo.

E todos viveram felizes para sempre, apesar das "palavrinhas" trocadas na pista de dança.

Menos Wufei – que até hoje tem crises não tão discretas de pânico ao ver barmens. Isso, além do fato que teve que - juntamente com Quatre – prestar muitos esclarecimentos sobre o fato de Heero e Duo terem sido encontrados trocando "palavrinhas" em festas de aniversário alheias.

Trowa trocou algumas palavrinhas com o barman, mas não levou a nada muito sério. Aparentemente ele não conseguia suprir as carências emocionais do terceiro piloto. (aham) E, embora as feridas, por menores que sejam, demorem a cicatrizar (independentemente de onde tenham sido feitas, notem bem), ele superou plenamente o episódio.

Quatre mostrou ao barman com quantas "palavrinhas" se fazia uma canoa e preencheu as necessidades emocionais de Trowa. (Aham) E, claro, houve o incidente na festa de aniversário. Lógico que tudo não passou de um mal-entendido, mas explicar isso para alguns policiais com cara de poucos amigos não é exatamente uma tarefa muito simples.

Heero teve uma pequena crise de excesso de sódio e teve que ser hospitalizado, mas após um curto jejum, passa bem.

Duo tentou ser internado na mesma semana, alegando falta de sódio. Mas saiu no mesmo dia, embora um tanto descabelado. E com a pressão alta.

Motivado pela internação dos dois, o médico que os atendeu fez uma curta palestra sobre má-alimentação e questões nutricionais numa escola da localidade e perdeu o emprego, além de ter sido processado judicialmente.

Treize já havia morrido e teve o bom senso de não incomodar mais ninguém com suas declarações irritantes.

Lady Uni teve uma participação pouco relevante em Endless Waltz e não teria se importado (muito) se Treize a tivesse irritado. (Aham)

Zechs e Noin curtiram a vida. Muitas palavras foram ditas, muitos diálogos foram realizados. Até o dia que Zechs reclamou sobre um excesso de palavrões, mas isso é outra história.

Relena casou com o barman com medo de ficar pra escanteio.

Duas semanas depois, o barman perdeu-se (propositalmente, dizem as más línguas) numa floresta de pinheiros e nunca mais foi visto. Há rumores que ele tenha ensinado o pé grande a "conversar", mas isso nunca foi confirmado.

Dorothy ofereceu "palavras de consolo" à Relena e continua fazendo isso até hoje por não ter coisa melhor para fazer.

O narrador TERIA continuado narrando o que aconteceu com os personagens dessa história, mas foi rudemente interrompido por uma multidão parecendo irada que alegava que "o senhor narrador havia se comprometido a parar com esses comentários não muito longos e aparentemente sem sentido". Foi o primeiro homem a percorrer as Américas devido a uma perseguição não reconhecida pelo governo ou suas agências, oficiais ou não.

Você, que leu essa história, provavelmente deve ter vontade de se juntar a multidão enfurecida. Atualmente estamos na América Central, na Guatemala, nos arredores de um antigo templo Asteca mal-assombrado, caso queira juntar-se a perseguição. O narrador ainda aproveita para solicitar a alguma alma iluminada e bondosa que leve um guarda-chuva extra, pois na Guatemala chove muito. A maioria das linhas aéreas brazucas tem um vôo semanal para a região, mas dada a crise do sistema aéreo nacional, você pode apenas seguir os berros de "morte", "diretas já", "acabem com o maldito" ou ainda, sentir o cheiro da fumaça.

A aniversariante que recebeu esse presente ficou muito feliz, continuou respeitando e conversando comigo pelo MSN e ainda deixou um comentário bastante agradável de ler. Parabéns atrasado Ana a.k.a. Naru Hiwatari.

**PS:** Essa Fanfiction não tem como finalidade criticar ou incentivar quaisquer dos comportamentos que estejam subentendidos ou que estejam abertamente descritos. Tentei escrever algo engraçado, apenas. É sério.

**PS 2:** Eu... Estava meio de porre quando escrevi isso. Mas isso não é justificativa para que ninguém beba nada considerado ilegal para sua faixa etária. Ou seja, eu não incentivo ou aprovo o consumo de bebidas alcoólicas por menores de idade. E isso é mais sério ainda.

**PS 3:** Idéias serão muito bem recebidas embora a conexão na Guatemala seja uma droga.

**PS 4:** O aviso lá em cima serviu pra mim também. Eu também fiquei com vontade de me xingar e de ir para a Guatemala me esconder depois que acabei essa fic. Mas ainda acho eu que coloquei a palavra Guatemala no título só pela sonoridade. Gua-te-ma-la... Gua-te-ma-la... Enfim.

**PS 5:** Esse PS aqui não existe, é só pra incentivar a multidão que já estava ficando cansada.


End file.
